Army
The United States Army is the land warfare branch of the United States armed forces. It is the main branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. military, and is one of seven U.S. uniformed services. The modern army has its roots in the Continental Army which was formed on 14 June 1775, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War before the establishment of the United States. The Congress of the Confederation officially created the United States Army on 3 June 1784 after the end of the Revolutionary War to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. The primary mission of the army is "to fight and win our Nation’s wars by providing prompt, sustained land dominance across the full range of military operations and spectrum of conflict in support of combatant commanders." The army is a military service within the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The army is headed by the Secretary of the Army, and the top military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff of the Army. The highest ranking army officer is currently the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. During fiscal year 2011, the Regular Army reported a strength of 546,057 soldiers; the Army National Guard (ARNG) reported 358,078 and the United States Army Reserve (USAR) reported 201,166 putting the combined component strength total at 1,105,301 soldiers. Involvement in the Stargate Program The Army has a small presence in the SGC. Stargate Command makes use of the army to defend Cheyenne Mountain and the base from enemy incursion. Some soldiers of the Army are also part of the Heavy Combat Stargate teams. Army Enlisted Recruit Nicknamed grunts and "ground pounders," soldiers in the U.S. Army work with their Marine counter parts to deal with long time combat excursions or SGC combat campaigns. They also act as security off world in places such as the Alpha Site and the Gamma Site. Specialty Traits *'Willful Training:' Enlisted soldiers receive a +2 bonus for all will saves. This increases by +1 every 4 levels. *'Enlisted pay:' Army recruits receive an enlisted man's pay grade. *'Calm Soldier:' Army recruits recieve the Coolness Under Fire feat for free. Army Officer Army Officers assigned to the SGC often coordinate major ground offenses and defenses against the Goa'uld and any other enemy aliens (i.e. The Reptilians). As the Tau'ri continue to explore enemy territory, the Army becomes more of an important factor. As a result, Army Officers are integral to the planning process. Specialty Traits *'Action before Thought:' +2 bonus to Initative checks. This increases by +1 every 4 levels. *'Officer's Pay:' Army Officers are paid according to the officer's pay. *'Combat Trained:' An Army Officer receives any basic combat feat. Army Ranger United States Army Rangers s erve in designated U.S. Army Ranger units or are graduates from the United States Army Ranger School.[1] The term ranger has been in use unofficially in a military context since the early 17th century. The first military company officially commissioned as rangers were British soldiers fighting in King Philip's War (1676) and from there the term came into common official use in the French and Indian Wars. There have been American military companies officially called Rangers since the American Revolution. The six battalions of the modern Rangers have been deployed in wars in Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, and Iraq, and saw action in several conflicts, such as those in Panama and Grenada. Of the current active Ranger battalions, two—the 1st and the 2nd—have been in service since reactivation in 1974.[2] The 3rd Ranger Battalion and the headquarters of the 75th Ranger Regiment were reactivated in 1984. The 75th Ranger Regiment is now a light infantry combat formation within the U.S. Army Special Operation Command(USASOC). The Ranger Regiment traces its lineage to three of six battalions raised in WWII, and to the 5307th Composite Unit (Provisional)—known as “Merrill's Marauders,” and then reflagged as the 475th Infantry, then later as the 75th Infantry. The Ranger Training Brigade (RTB)—headquartered at Fort Benning, GA—is an organization under the U.S. Army's Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) and is separate from the 75th Ranger Regiment. It has been in service under various names and Army departments since World War II. The Ranger Training Brigade administrates Ranger School. Successful completion of this 61-day course is required to become Ranger qualified and to wear the Ranger Tab. The SGC calls upon the Rangers to serve as commando troops in the hottest and most dangerous combat zones off-world. The U.S. Army Rangers are experts in survival and tactical deployment, and the SGC employs them on missions that are deep in Goa'uld or enemy alien territory. They may also supplement Stargate teams when heavy firepower is needed. Specialty Traits *'Commando: '''U.S. Army rangers are specialists in Survival and Silent Movement. They gain a +2 Bonus on all Survival and Stealth checks. This increases by +1 every four levels. *'Commando Pay:' Army rangers may recieve an Officer's pay grade or an enlisted pay grade. *'Combat Trained:' Rangers receive the Combat Instincts feat for free. Army Technician Army Technicians assigned to Stargate Command have the responsibility to make sure that the heavy combat equipment operates efficiently. Additionally, it's their domain to engineer effective means of transporting supplies to the SG teams that encounter heavy fire. Also, there is suspicion that squads of Army technicians have been assigned to deploy heavy artillery to other planets. Specialty Traits *'Tough Nerd:' Army Technicians receive a +2 bonus to Electronics and Survival checks. As the Technician grows in experience, they gain a +1 bonus every four levels thereafter. *'Technician's Pay:' Army technicians receive an Officer's pay grade or an enlisted Pay Grade. *'Electronic Warrior:''' Technicians receive the Electronic Warfare feat for free at 1st level. Category:Macro-Specialties